An Education
An Education 'is the twelfth case of Kensington Heights. Case Background After their stay at The Wolf and Moon Inn was far from over, the team decided to set up camp in the East Kensington Police Station, a dilapidated, wooden, mould-ridden settlement. The team were disgusted by it, but made do's with it. A scream was heard from the alley around the corner. The player and Madame Carne made their way to see the what was the commotion and were left with the body of Rashida Abdullah. A teenage girl. Duchesse Carne revealed that the stab wound was done by a flat-ended, flimsy knife. She would still be alive had the killer had stepped back or forth several millimetres, she also found out that the killer had black hair as black hair was found in and around the wound, but did not match Rashida's. The team decided to speak firstly to Jasmine Abdullah, Rashida's mother and a floor layer. Jasmine, as you would expect, was distraught. She could not believe for one second that someone would even attempt to harm such a wonderful girl. Madame Carne accepted that Jasmine was upset and decided to leave her. After this, the team decided to speak to Anita Taylforth, the headmistress of the local comprehensive school at which Rashida attended. Anita was equally upset by this as Rashida's mother was. Anita explained how her mother was very strict with her daughter and how because of this Rashida performed extraordinarily well at school. When Madame Carne questioned Anita's definition of "strict", Anita explained that she had heard rumours around the school that Jasmine used to beat Rashida but thought nothing of it. When a photo of Rashida kissing a boy named Dan Little. Dan Little was questioned where he revealed he was in a secret relationship with Rashida which her mother did not approve of. He said he loved Rashida but was not able to express his emotion in case he revealed their relationship. At last, Jasmine was found guilty of killing her daughter. When asked what her motive was, Jasmine revealed that she found out about Dan and Rashida. Rashida had promised to Jasmine to stay away from what Jasmine described as "others" that did not follow the Muslim faith. Jasmine confronted Rashida by a corner shop about it, Rashida tried to leave but Jasmine pulled out one of her Stanley knives and stabbed her in a fit of rage. Hamani Bhaatt sentenced her to 45 years in prison. After the investigation, Chelci Dinah, Rashida's best friend wanted to make a memorial at her school. She had lost a small trinket Rashida had given her when they first became friends. The team searched around Rashida's house and found Rashida's version of it. They gave it to Chelci and she made it the centre piece. After this, Anita Taylforth explained how she couldn't teach at her school anymore, it wasn't for her. She understood how it wasn't an emergency but requested the help of Belinda Mahj as to return to the army where Belinda and Anita knew each other from previously. Belinda did so, and Anita thanked Belinda and the team with a lump sum of money. Victim * '''Rashida Abdullah '(found stabbed down an alley) Murder Weapon * '''Stanley knife Killer * Jasmine Abdullah Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats beans. * This suspect drinks coconut water. * This suspect drinks mango juice. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears light blue. * This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats beans. * This suspect drinks coconut water. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears light blue. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks mango juice. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears light blue. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats beans. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears light blue. * This suspect has black hair. Killer's Profile * The killer wears light blue. * The killer drinks mango juice. * The killer eats beans. * The killer drinks coconut water. * The killer has black hair. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Kit0804's things Category:East Kensington